


One Thing Leads to Another

by Vhenana



Series: League's Omegaverse [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: Evelynn wakes up to find that she's gone into her rut unexpectedly. Thankfully, she has more self control than most, but the scent of her rut triggers Kai'sa's heat.Kai'sa is not fond of alphas, so it falls to the two betas in the band to help the both of them;For a while, at least.





	One Thing Leads to Another

Evelynn felt a growl escape her throat as she woke up. Sweat had made the blankets stick to her skin, as well as her clothes. She cursed as she threw them off, then saw the outline of where she had unsheathed during the night, and the large, wet spot on her underwear. Evelynn picked up another pillow and screamed into it. There was never a way for her to know when she was going in to rut, which meant no time to prepare. 

It was slightly painful for her to get up and shuffle to her bathroom, but the feeling of peeling her panties off made her sigh in relief. Her length throbbed, and she wasn’t pleased. Being an Alpha always had drawbacks. 

Especially in a house with two Betas and an Omega. 

Evelynn reached into her shower to turn it on, twisting the heat knob down to the ‘ice’ setting. Peeling the rest of her clothes off and stepping under the stream of water, the siren shuddered at the cold feeling, and then glared at her erection when it didn’t shrink.  _There goes that plan._  Evelynn thought, twisting the knob again to heat the water up, grabbing her washcloth and using it to scrub the dried sweat from her skin. After a few minutes, she looked at her erection again and sighed. 

Gripping the washcloth in both hands, Evelynn took hold of her length and started to slowly stroke it, biting her lip and leaning against the cold glass of the shower. It was in no way the best feeling, but it was enough for her to fight back moans and growls as she stroked it faster and faster, her unformed knot pulsing and on the edge of-

“Eve?” Knuckles tapping on the bathroom door made her eyes snap open and lose the feeling of her orgasm. It took a lot of willpower for her to not shout curses. “Are you coming to breakfast?” Ahri asked. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Evelynn said as sweetly as possible through gritted teeth. As her friend left, she dropped the washcloth back onto the shower rack and sighed. Plan B it is. As the siren started to dry herself, she felt her skin getting increasingly more sensitive with each rub of the fluffy towel, eventually throwing it across the bathroom in frustration. Instead of busying herself with makeup, Evelynn opened a few drawers until she found a length of silk cloth and moved her foot onto the counter. 

Pressing her length against her thigh, she loosely tied them together after a couple of tries, wincing as she lowered her leg again. It solves the problem temporarily, at least. In her bedroom, she had to dig to the bottom of her closet for what her bandmates called ‘the rut sweatpants’ behind her back. After pulling those on, followed by a loose tank top, she braved the walk into the living room. 

“Morning." The smell of a rut had been slowly covering the apartment since Evelynn had gotten out of bed, but when she walked into the living room, her friends felt her energy. Ahri and Akali were mostly indifferent, both of them looking up and mumbling greetings before going back to eating, but in the open kitchen, Kai'sa had a different reaction. She had been on the cusp of her heat for a few days, and the scent of a rut had tipped her over the edge; slick starting to pool almost immediately, her knees going weak, and a whine escaping her throat. 

Both betas looked up again. Akali fixed her eyes on Evelynn with a knowing look as the siren looked at Kai'sa, eyes narrowed. she then looked back at Ahri, who rolled her eyes and got up, walking to the kitchen. 

"Come on, Bokkie." She smiled, gripping Kai'sa's waist and leading her out of the room. "Let's get you comfy." Evelynn followed then with her eyes, still staring at the door they left through until Akali put an arm over her shoulders. 

"I know that look." She turned to the rapper with a glare. "Can't keep it in your pants?"

“That’s what I’m  _trying_  to do.” Evelynn growled, shrugging the arm off. The sickly sweet smell of heat had quickly become a dead weight in her gut, and she folded her arms over her chest. “I do have self control.”

“Because our Omega doesn’t like Alphas.” Akali sighed, sitting back down and picking her half eaten slice of toast up.

“I’m aware.” The siren sat on the couch and leaned her head over the back of it, rubbing her face with both hands. “I may have the self control, but I can only think like an alpha right now.”

“I can imagine.” Akali mumbled, scrolling through her phone, only half interested in the conversation.

“Just imagine how wet she is already.” Evelynn sighed. “I want Kai’sa’s hands on me, feeling my skin as I stroke her thighs,” Akali looked at her friend. “Slowly moving my hands to-”

“You’re gonna put  _me_  onto a heat in a second, Evvy.” When the siren’s eyes fixed onto the rapper, she flinched, but the stare made her start to feel... warm. 

In Kai’sa’s room, Ahri struggled to get her friend onto her bed. Everyone knew that her heats were strong, but she had gotten to the point of barely being able to stand within a minute. The Kitsune still took it with a smile, holding onto Kai’sa with an arm and a tail as she pulled the sheets on her bed back and helped the dancer lay down. 

“There you go.” Ahri said, pulling the blankets to her friend’s chest. “Are you feeling alright?” The only answer that Kai’sa could give was a whine, rolling onto her side and hugging her chest. “I’ll go and get you some water, okay?” As Ahri started to leave, Kai’sa sat up and gripped her wrist, hand shaking. 

“Can you stay?” She asked, giving the Kitsune her best puppy eyes. Ahri’s ears flattened against her head; a sign that she was unsure. “I-I don’t want to be alone right now...” The two women stared at each other for a few moments until Ahri sighed and nodded. Kai’sa smiled for a second before her expression shifted back to pained, and she laid back down, arms open for a hug. As Ahri laid down next to her and pulled the blankets up to cover both of them, her friend turned over again and pressed her back into the Kitsune’s chest, whimpering and gripping her hand tightly. It had barely been fifteen minutes since Kai’sa’s heat had been triggered, but her skin was radiating enough warmth that Ahri could feel it through both layers of clothing. She tried to ignore it; focus on the fact that her friend needed comfort in a time that she never liked, but her desire still started to grow. 

After about ten minutes of lying completely still, Ahri had gotten uncomfortably wet, and assumed that Kai’sa had fallen asleep because her breathing had gotten a lot smoother. The Kitsune grimaced and rubbed her thighs together, jumping in surprise as her friend made a noise that was halfway between a groan and a whine. She moved slightly, then started to wiggle her ass against Ahri in an attempt to grind on her. 

“Kai’sa,” She breathed, putting her free hand over the omega’s stomach to stop her from moving. 

“Please don’t tell me to stop.” Kai’sa almost whispered, holding Ahri’s hand against her mouth. 

“You’re vulnerable.” She replied, nuzzling the back of her friend’s neck. “I don’t want to take advantage.” 

“I know that you won’t.” Kai’sa moved her leg, hooking her foot and ankle around the Kitsune’s calf and lifting it, making a noise halfway between a whine and a gasp as her thigh touched the soaked material of her pyjamas. She started to grind against it, gently holding Ahri’s hand between her teeth to muffle her moans. The sound of a tail hitting her mattress went ignored, but the hot breath on the back of her neck didn’t. Ahri moved her hand to lift Kai’sa’s shirt, but the omega wanted to feel teeth on her skin and tried to push her neck back to meet her mouth, but hit Ahri’s nose by accident. She huffed in pain and covered her nose, not even looking upset as Kai’sa turned over to apologize. 

“Be  _careful_ , Bokkie.” She sighed, wrinkling and twitching her nose. 

“Sorry, I was, uhm, trying to feel your teeth...” Giving her a soft smile, Ahri rubbed gentle circles into her friend’s abdomen, kissing the back of her neck when she laid back down. Kai’sa whimpered as the Kitsune’s teeth barely touched her skin; both hands gripping the other woman’s thigh as she started to grind on it again. After a few minutes of barely being able to feel the friction, Kai’sa let out a frustrated moan. 

“Too many clothes, Kai’sa.” Ahri chuckled, lifting her friend’s shirt and pinching one of her nipples, smiling when she moaned and squirmed. “Come on, take them off.” 

“Only if you do it, too.” Ahri sat up and watched Kai’sa pull her shirt off. Looking over the dancer’s muscles, her tail started to swish across the bed, knocking one of the pillows to the floor. “Ahri?” 

“I love looking at you.” She gave the omega a toothy grin and pushed her back down, carefully nipping at her neck and playing with her breast. As Kai’sa writhed and whined under the attention, Ahri pushed her shorts down and kicked them off with a few wiggles. When they were out of the way, she hooked her thumb into the waistband of Kai’sa’s pyjamas and pulled them down enough to expose her core to the air. The omega shuddered and wrapped her arms around Ahri’s neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. As the Kitsune’s fingers touched her clit, Kai’sa moaned deeply and arched her back, kicking her pyjamas off as Ahri played with her. 

“Faster... Please...” 

“Be patient.” Ahri whispered into her skin, straddling one of Kai’sa’s thighs and lowering herself onto it, letting out a shaky sigh. “I’ll take care of you.” Ahri’s fingers started to play with her clit whilst peppering kisses along her jaw, smiling at the gasps and moans. She ignored the fingers digging into her back and pulling her hair, sliding her own into the omega. 

“Oh my goodness, Ahri!” 

“That’s it, Bokkie.” Ahri smiled into her skin and nipped at her pulse point, pumping her fingers in faster, clumsily circling Kai’sa’s clit with her thumb at the same time. It still worked, making the Omega gasp and cling tighter, whimpering Ahri’s name. “That’s a good girl.” She gently bit Kai’sa’s neck as she curled her fingers into her g-spot, wincing as her friend came hard, almost screaming in her ear. “Good girl, Bokkie.” When the Omega let go, Ahri sat up, watching her breathe heavily, face flushed. As much as she loves Kai’sa, there is no way that Ahri can keep up when she’s in heat. 

“Ahri?” As she got up, Kai’sa sat up slightly, watching her walk to the door. “Where are you going?”

“Just going to get some water. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay.” Kai’sa smiled weakly and laid back down to catch her breath. 

"Akali," Ahri's tail was swishing nervously as she left Kai'sa's room, pulling her shirt down as much as possible to cover her lack of pants. "I need some help here, I just-" She stopped when she met eyes with the rapper. Akali was laying on her back on the couch, a golden clawed hand hovering around her throat. 

"Do you need something?" Evelynn smiled, shifting her hips slightly and twitching as Akali's back arched. 

"Well, I was going to ask her to tap in, but..." The kitsune walked around the couch to stand at the side of the pair, having to stand on her toes slightly to see that they were knotted. "I think you're a bit tied up." 

"I-I can tap in." Akali smiled. "Just give us a few minutes." 

"Only a few?" Evelynn grinned, thrusting forward with the small amount of space she had. A sharp moan escaped Akali's throat as her shaft pressed against her g-spot and ground against it, triggering another orgasm. It was hard for the siren to keep a straight face as the rapper's walls tightened around her, trying to milk everything they could.

“You two are hopeless.” Ahri smiled and shook her head, not watching as Akali reached out with a shaky hand, failing to catch her tail as it swished twice, and pulling it closer when it hit her hand.

“How do you like it?” She asked, holding it in one hand and using the other to rub the soft surface roughly. Ahri’s smile dropped, and she fell to her knees, mewling and gasping. Evelynn smiled and watched the Kitsune’s face turn redder. There was a good reason why nobody touched her tail, ad it was better that Akali deal with the consequences than her.

“Not quite as high and mighty now, Gumiho.” She glared up at the siren, who was still smiling and resting her arm on Akali’s knee. “Do you want to fuck me, too?”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Akali stopped rubbing Ahri’s tail to hook her ankles around Evelynn’s back.

“You can’t keep me forever, Maknae.” She reached forward and stroked Akali’s cheek. “Maybe if you ask Ahri nicely, she can fuck you with her tail.” The Kitsune looked up, her tail escaping Akali’s hand and swishing across the floor. “Oooh, she likes that idea.”

“Shut up.”

“Guys...?” The three of them looked up at Kai’sa, who was leaning against the wall, still naked. “I thought you were coming back, Ahri...” Evelynn’s smile dropped, and she tried to get up, forgetting that she was still knotted to Akali. They both cursed in pain, followed by the rapper grabbing her shirt and glaring at her.

“Calm down, Evelynn.” Ahri shakily pushed herself to her feet and smiled at Kai’sa. “Come over. We won’t let her hurt you.”

“No, she just hurts me.” Akali huffed.

“It was an accident. I can’t control my urges all the time.” Instead of answering, the rapper leaned her head back and puffed her cheek out to Kai’sa.

“Wanna trade?” As she asked, Evelynn tested her knot to see if it had deflated, making her moan and grip the back of the couch. “Please, switch with me.”

“I hope you’re not too tired, Akali.” Ahri grinned, flashing her fangs and kneeling next to her head. “I liked the tail idea.” The rapper pulled her into a deep kiss, hands tangling into hair.

“Well, there they go.” Evelynn rolled her eyes and tested her knot again, sliding out of Akali with a sigh. She grunted through the kiss and let Ahri pull her to the floor. “Honestly...” She looked up at Kai’sa, who was watching Ahri and Akali make out on the floor with wide eyes. When she looked over at Evelynn, she flinched at the hard stare, which softened. “Come over, darling.” Evelynn smiled, sitting with her back against the couch and hiding her hardening shaft by putting a foot onto the seat. 

“I, uh,” All the Omega could do was stare at the half-naked woman and stammer. Her heat was telling her to dive onto the couch and let Evelynn take her, breed her, do nothing but wait for the alpha to knot her over and over... 

“There’s no reason to be scared of me, is there?” The siren smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. “I know that you’re not a fan of Alphas, but I’m your friend, aren’t I? We are much more than our biology.” 

“We, uh, are a bit of a slave to our biology right now.” Kai’sa smiled at the chuckle from her friend. 

“I have self-control, Bokkie.” Evelynn patted the couch next to her. “I’ll be gentle.” Taking a deep breath, the omega carefully stepped around the Betas on the floor and sat next to her friend, squishing her hands between her thighs. “Why are you hiding?” The alpha moved closer, placing a hand on Kai’sa’s knee and gently stroking it with her thumb. 

“S-Sorry, I-” The same gentle hand turned her head so Evelynn could gently kiss her. Kai’sa let out a small groan as their lips touched; moving her hand to her friend’s waist. 

“There’s no need to apologise.” The Alpha smiled, covering the omega’s hand with her own. “Just trust me, alright?” It took a few seconds for Kai’sa to nod, and when she did, Evelynn moved her hand, brushing her friend’s fingertips over her hardened shaft. The dancer gasped and pulled her hand back, staring at it with wide eyes. “Was that too much, darling?” 

“N-No, you just... surprised me.” Kai’sa reached out again, gently holding the Alpha’s shaft, watching for her reaction. Evelynn groaned and leaned back, allowing her friend to continue stroking. Each time her little finger brushed against the swelling knot, Evelynn gasped quietly until she leaned forward again, holding the back of Kai’sa’s head to pull her into a kiss. There was no resistance to being laid down, but as she felt her friends shaft brush against her leg, she tensed.

“You’ll be okay, darling.” Evelynn smiled, putting an arm above her head to lean on. “As soon as you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. Okay?”

“I’m still nervous.” Chuckling, the Alpha kissed her and teased Kai’sa’s entrance with her fingers, gathering some of her slick and spreading it over her shaft. Better safe than sorry. Just before Evelynn could press her tip into the omega, Ahri surprised them both with a loud moan. They looked over to see her sitting on Akali’s chest, her thighs covering her ears. The Kitsune was reaching back, spreading the rapper’s cunny with two fingers to allow the tip of her tail to act as a dildo, thrusting into her with small movements.

“Honestly...” Evelynn sighed, shaking her head. When she and Kai’sa’s eyes met, they both laughed and kissed again. “Ready, darling?” The omega nodded and hugged her back. Evelynn lowered her head to kiss her neck, and pressed her shaft into her entrance. The growl was drowned out by a whine.

“That feels good.” Kai’sa breathed, tightening her grip. “That feels so good.” Evelynn dug her nails into the couch and ground her teeth; the determination to not hurt her friend was stronger than her urges as an alpha, but they still had a strong voice in her head. Moving her hips slowly, the Alpha gently thrust into Kai’sa, each gasp and whimper making her knot swell more and more until it hurt.

“Do you want me to knot you?” Evelynn asked, holding Kai’sa’s head still and growling into her ear, the sound of her knot hitting her clit filling the air. “Fill you and make you mine.”

“Don’t- don’t mark me...”

“Of course I won’t, darling.” The alpha thrust harder, her knot sliding in slightly further each time. Kai’sa came as it was around halfway in, gasping and digging her nails into Evelynn’s back. The Alpha waited until she stopped shaking, then pushed the knot in completely, triggering a second one, using the chance to do a few more short thrusts, letting herself cum. Both women clung to each other as they rode their orgasms out.

“That looked amazing.” Ahri chuckled, sitting on the floor with Akali on her lap.

“How do you feel, Kai’sa?” The rapper asked. “First alpha experience.”

“Amazing.” She smiled, looking up at Evelynn. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, darling.” The siren kissed her forehead. “Friends help each other, right?”

“But now that you’re stuck...” Ahri got up with a devilish grin, gently pushing Akali off. “It’s finally my turn to fuck you.” When she ran to her room, Evelynn sighed, getting a shrug from her friends.

“This is going to be a long few days, isn’t it?” She asked.

“A fun few days.” Akali grinned, which Kai’sa nodded along with. 


End file.
